


Climax

by tamaiti



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Orgasm, blowjob, more like an idea than a full out fic, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamaiti/pseuds/tamaiti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude gives Ciel an undescriptive blowjob. More like an idea than anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Climax

**Author's Note:**

> Again, the pairing is Claude and Ciel. If you don't like it, then do not read it. Thank you.

His mouth opened slightly, making zero a sound. His face was hot, flushed red due to the pleasure that was taking place throughout his body.  
  
Claude's long tongue was wrapped around the boy's small cock, pressing against it as his mouth covered it, stroking up and down with his lips. Ciel gasped as he reached his climax, his toes stiffening and pulling on the bed sheets underneath. His legs began to tremble; they wanted to push Claude away, not as an act of resistance, but an act of unimaginable pleasure overwhelming him.  
  
"Cl-Cl...aaah!" his body fell limp against the bed. Claude pulled away, licking the whitish remains off of his lips. A delicious taste. Claude would preform this many times.


End file.
